Our little Family
by bonesncisfreak
Summary: The story is in point of view of Will and Elizabeth daughter Hayley. and basically all the adventures and mischief she ends up in with her twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean but I do own some of the characters

Chapter one: Home again  
It was finally the day that my dad was coming home. I was over excited to meet him. So were my brother and my mother. My mother said never to wake her up unless it was urgent early in the morning. I got out of bed and went to my mothers and now too soon to be father's room. When I got into mothers room she as awake also.  
"Oh you come in for a morning snuggle it won't be till sunset you father will be home Sweetie" Mum said  
"Yeah it sucks that he can't come in the morning. Mum will he like me and William"  
"Yes Hayley he will. Your father and I always wanted children. He might be a little shocked to see he has given me two beautiful children to keep me company over the years"  
"What are we going do today to pass the day by"  
"You and your brother will be doing your lesson as usual. I told you that before Hay I know it will be difficult to concentrate but after today you will get a couple weeks off school to be with your father, brother and me"  
I sighed I knew there was no point in arguing with my mum she normally wins the argument because she right in most cases.  
That's when a very sleepy William joined us after a while he groaned also at the thought of school today.  
School wasn't actually that bad our teacher Mrs Potter knew who was coming home today so she made the lessons a little bit easy than normal but that didn't stop her from keeping us for six hours doing school work. Finally it was time to go home.  
"Last one back to the house is a rotten egg" William happily said  
" Will your such a cheater" as I took up after him  
What me and Will both forgot about was the giant mud puddle he was only winning by a little bit when he slipped into the mud I came tumbling in after him. That's when we burst end into laughter.  
"Mum's gonna kill us" I said  
"Probably" Will replied  
Mum wasn't happy by the sight of us. She made us both go have baths and get into clothes. When we came out again she said try not slip into any puddles. I laughed and promised I would try not to.  
Mum was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she came into the room "It's almost sunset Hay your brothers outside already. Come on let's go meet your father"  
Me and Will ran along ahead of our Mum. The thing I like where we live it is far from the town and we have trees surrounding the house. Also it near a cliff which leads down to the beach. Me and Will go exploring down there when we are bored. Then good thing about the beach it private so no one can tell us well me off for swimming in the day time. Which is completely unfair because William can do whatever the hell he wants because he's a guy and I am a girl it's not proper for a girl to this and that but I do it anyways. Me and Will were singing the old pirate song that our mother taught us as soon as could talk basically. Me and Will stop at the cliff edge when our Mum came behind us put her arms around the both of us and that's when the flash of green happened wow I thought both me and Will look up at our mum who was smiling one of the happiest smile I seen in a long time. Our mother told us she would greet our father first then tell him about us. That's when our mother took off down the path as fast as her legs could take me and my brother stayed a little back as we saw our mother embrace and kiss the man we knew to be our father. As she pulled back from the kiss. I heard he talk about us and mention us over. Our father looked shocked and looked back to our mother as if to ask if he could go to us she just nodded.  
He went to my brother first and gave him hug I saw that my mother had been crying but she was upset they were happy tears. That when my dad came to me.  
"Hello" he said  
"Hi" I said that's when I just broke into tears and ran off I couldn't trust it that he was staying I knew he wouldn't of left in the first place if it hadn't been for the curse but couldn't help the feeling. I ran to the place no would find me my own secret place. That's when I crawled into the foetus position and rocked back and forth. I don't know how long I was there for but it was very dark I couldn't face them just yet so I climbed up vines of the side of the house which were connected to my bedroom window and climbed in. My stomach growled I knew I couldn't hide for much longer. I went to check on Will he was sleeping of course. I heard voices of my parents in the sitting area  
"Will she loves you I know she does she was very excited to meet you this morning when she woke up. I think she just afraid that you will leave again she knows it's not your fault and it isn't she just very you know mature for her age in the way she acts sometimes. When she was three she came into my room she saw I been crying I she just came into my well our room and hug me and said 'It's ok Mummy I miss him to even though I never meet Daddy it will turn out ok in the end I promised' I didn't know what to do Will our three year old knew and she still knew I tried not be upset around but was hard Will. Some nights she just come into our room and snuggle up beside me as if she knew I needed somebody Hayley will just need to be reassured Will that's all"  
"Elizabeth where would she be" he asked  
"Knowing her probably in the kitchen eating food then she probably sneak back up into her room and pretend to be asleep"  
That's when I heard there voices come closer to the door I went and hid behind the curtain and jumped out the open window but I cut myself on random part of glass. I knew where all the bandages where. I went into the kitchen and was cleaning the cut whilst eating some leftover ham on a sandwich when they walked in  
"Hayley Sweetie what happened" My mother asked  
"I overheard your conversation I know I know it rude to ears drop then you came out and I hide behind a curtain and jumped out the window. I know the was stick or something that cut my leg and Woola me trying to bandage my leg. I am sorry for running off before I just I um"  
"It's ok Hayley" my mother said. My mother kissed my father's cheek and left the room  
"Hayley" my father called my name as sat down beside me I knew he was nervous almost like he could touch me. That's when I realised he was crying it was horrible I couldn't deal with that.  
"Daddy" I went off and hugged him "My beautiful baby girl"  
"I am sorry" he said  
"Don't be you have nothing to be sorry for it's not your fault. I love you Daddy"  
"I love you to princess" I didn't want to let him go he seemed to know that. He picked me up "You want to stay with me and your mum tonight" "but don't you wanna be left alone with Mum" "Oh lord you don't know do you" "Yeah I know I found books in Mums study" "William doesn't know though he probably think I was lying plus that will properly destroy the last of his innocence. Don't worry Mum know I know can I just asked one thing having a twin brothers cool and all but I want a sister or brother" "Hayley me and you mum will work on that but for tonight that will have to wait because I know you will want stay with us tonight baby girl"  
My mother was a didn't look to shock to see me I just jumped out his arm and into the bed.  
"How's your arm Hayley"  
"It's ok"  
My father came behind my mother and wrap his arm around her waist mum brought me closer to her arms around my waist my father was also hold my mum hands. I feel into a deep sleep after that


	2. Chapter 2

A\n: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean yadda yadda…..

Chapter 2:

I woke up in my mother's arms and free myself from the embrace. I really needed to pee and stretch my legs. After I went to the bathroom I decided to wonder around the backyard. I was just sitting there when all of a sudden Captain Jack Sparrow walked straight of the bush.

"Hello there love is your mother awake yet and did the whelp come back yesterday today tomorrow either one"

"Dad came back home yesterday why you need Mum"

"Pirate business love you know your mum the king so she has some royal duty to do"

"Jack do you really think my mum will want to know what kind of mayhem you started once again"

"It's not just me its every pirate is in trouble once again love"

"Jack please just come back in a couple weeks please Jack please my brother and parents just need time for us now please can you do that and you can tell us what you need later"

"Fine a week"

"A week and a half is my finally offer or go away ok "

"You know for a nine year old you have trust issues"

"And you don't"

"Bye Hayley"

Bye Sparrow" I signed Jack being Jack will be back soon. I walked back inside that's when I found my mother and father already in the kitchen talking.

"Morning Hayley" they both said. Will just mumbled hello

"Morning Mum, Dad, Will" I sighed. Breakfast was eggs and bacon.

"What up Hale cat go your tongue?"

"Maybe, may I be excused I not very hungry and no"

When I walked away all I heard was "What's up with her?"

I just entered my room and lied down on my bed. I couldn't be bothered to move or basically do anything. I wanted to go out and see my friend Emily I just wanted to talk to someone. I hadn't seen her in a couple weeks. Or go down into town. I knew I probably should leave but the urge to go out was too strong. I heard Will come in

"Hayley you really starting to worry Mum and Dad are you feeling ok" he asked

"I am fine can you cover me if I go out for a little bit"

"Where you going"

"Town to get a new book that's all

"Fine then ill cove you until about lunchtime what say you aren't feeling well so you are going back to sleep for a bit"

"Yeah that sounds good Will please don't say anything and if I am not back until then it's my fault ok"

"Hayley just be careful ok when you out today ok. I overheard you talking to Jack today"

"I will ill come straight home if there is any trouble Will"

"Bye Hales see you later"

With that he left and I locked my door.

I went a found the sack that I got that can be carried on the shoulder. I grabbed some money. Another pair of clothes just in case. Opened my window and climbed down the vines. I began the long journey into town.

…

I walked into the parlour and saw my son sitting there reading a book.

"William where is your sister I know you know you tell each other everything and this little thing that's going on is this some sort of strike against you father being here"

"Mum she told me she wasn't feeling well and was going back to sleep she locked the door so no one could disturb her Mum. She told me she would be down around lunchtime and if not you can check on her and no this has nothing to do with father mother"

"I am just worried about her that's all"

"I know you are Mum I am too"

"Come on Will come interact with your father I don't want to feel like his some kind of burden being here"

…

I only just arrived into town I knew the book that I wanted. The brothers grim book of fairy tales a lot of my friends find them scary I on the other hand are amazed by the horror in the books. Way better than the childish fairy tales. That's when I arrived at the bookstore.

"Mr Matthews is the book in here yet?"

"Yes they came here a couple days ago little miss"

"Really how much?"

"10cents my dear"

I handed him the money and grabbed the book

"Thank you so much for getting this book in stock thank you"

"You're welcome"

That when I turned and left the shop I was giddily happy that I got the book but didn't feel like going home just yet. I walked the other path me and Will made when started to explore the woods together. We walked on it so much of the years the grass has now turned to dirt. I smiled at the memory we also hide the path so pass byers wouldn't use it is hidden behind a think bush. That when I walked to the pools that me and my brothers discovered years and years ago. It was a place where we come to relax, gather our thoughts and just get away from everything for a bit. I put on one of my brothers shirts on it were oversized on me and feel down just below my knees. I jumped into the crystal clear water it was the perfect temperature to swim in today. After a while I knew i had to get out my mother would kill me if she knew what I was wearing in the middle of the jungle. My mother knew sometimes I would just wonder off on my own. That's when I saw them a bunch of men walking around. I climbed up the nearest tree. Thank god it had so much shrubbery or I would have been in trouble.

"Hello Miss when know your around here. We won't hurt you we just wondering what a child is doing on her own in the jungle at this time of day. It very dangerous because you never knew who's out here."

I started to shiver and let out a sob. Why did I have to me and go out I should of just told Mum and Dad about Jack. Oh my god please god let me go.

"We heard that captain of the Flying Dutchman has just come back to live with his family. Very nice house they live in to his wife must have been whoring to out to have produced to rugrats at once. William and Hayley which reminds me Hayley to say hi we know you're here you sob just confirmed it"

I saw the sun was getting lower in the sky. I was screwed in every possible term of the word. I stayed in the tree for most of the night I had to sneak down the tree and when I reached the bottom one of the men who was the only one guarding the area and grabbed me. I couldn't move or breathe I didn't understand what was happening at the time all knew he was touching me where he shouldn't be then I realised he raped me. Once he was done doing that he knocked me unconscious.

…

"William Peter Turner here now" I heard my mother yell.

"Yeah Mum"

"Don't you yeah Mum me where is Hayley tell me now I know you know"

"She told me she would be back at lunch. Knowing Hayley she probably went into town to get that book you know how she wonders off and returns before dark she probably around some where Mum."

"I have already checked her room William and she isn't there I just feel if something has happen please I need to know she ok" She broke down into tears. My father who was in the room just went and hugged my Mum.

"Son we need to know if you know anything"

"Wait there is one thing Jack was here before but Hayley basically politely told her pi…. Umm bugger off for a bit. May he knows something"

"For Fucks sake if Jacks the bloody reason Hayley's missing now I will kill the bustard myself again"

My father looked shocked at my mother's language. I just shrugged.

"Did Hayley mention to you anything about this?"

"Yeah apparently he is staying in the hotel in town"

"Son of bitch I will go down there a kick is arse for this" that's when my mother stormed off and left me and my father just standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a cell and felt the gentle sway of the ship. I stopped the ague to gag the smell of the wooden cell which smelt like some animal had taking a pee in this part of the ship. When my brain began to function more I realised where I was the shooting pain of my leg and how parched my lips and mouth are. I noticed they left my personal belongings with me which was an unusual for pirates allowing the victims to keep their stuff most of would have been stolen by now. As I tried to sit up the pain in my leg was unbearable. So I just sat there and waited and waited and waited. In the corner of my eye I saw a man coming near the cell.

"The captain will like to see you little miss"

"Why should I trust you or the captain not to hurt me again "

"The captain or the crew wouldn't hurt you miss. The person who hurt you was supposed to keep you unharmed but didn't miss he punishment was your decision miss"

What if I don't want to decide his punishment I don't want him anywhere near me ever again. Please don't make him see me again I just can't be near him again can't you decided. I thought I couldn't trust my voice to speak again clearly. The men helped me get on my feet but tied my arms up just I decided to run from it. I don't see how he knew that I was limping when I walked. My eyes squinted at the sunlight I wonder how long I was out for. Oh my god Will, Dad and Mum. What if they are hurt? Oh god. Mums going to kill Jack for this.

When I enter the captains quarters it smelt unclean and of rum. I hated rum. All of a sudden a puff of smoke came from the other door way. "Mr Smith you can leave us now." I swallowed. That's when I remember the pirate books I used and I knew who ship I was on and I didn't like where this was going. I realised Mr Smith let my hands free it's not like I was gonna run or anything.

"Hello Hayley" the way he said my name made my skin crawl

"Hello Captain Rose and its Miss Turner not Haley to you" I said as normally as possible could.

"Let us sit eat lunch you must be hungry"

"I'm not very hungry" I said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to poison you my dear. Your very much needed alive for the present"

I just sat at the table and did what I was told.

"So you wanna know how you got stuck in middle of all of this?"

"Do tell"

We manage to at least calm down a bit and said Hayley might be late because she loses track of the time most of the time anyway. Soon it was dark.

"William do you have any idea where you sister may be"

"Maybe she ran into someone she knew mum. Hayley probably feel asleep somewhere. You should know what she like by now Mum. She's probably fine" come on Hales please come home before mum has a nervous breakdown.

I woke up to someone carrying me to bed.

"Dad"

"Where's Mum?"

"She's still waiting for your sister to come back"

"Dad do you think Hales will come back I mean it's late and she hasn't come back"

"Your mother and I are probably most likely going to be awake most of the night son. Your mother probably won't rest until your sister comes back. How often does your sister wonder off like this?"

"Quite often really. She very intelligent Dad I'm smart kid also but she really smart. A lot of the kids tease her at school for her intelligence I don't think they understand her sometimes. She often calls them words they don't understand back. Mum says she not like most nine year olds she rather read a book then goes out playing. Her only friend is Emily and Taylor they been her friends since we were tiny. They are good to her. I just don't know I think she likes being alone more than she does with people" I said as I yawned

"Goodnight Son will find your sister tomorrow okay I promise"

"Dad"

"Yeah"

"I love you and tell mum that to for me please"

"I will and I love you to"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We sat there in silence I kept watching the captain watching me. That's when he went to say something. "Your clothes have been ruined I'm guessing. We have a dress that should be able to fit you Miss" I looked down at my brothers oversized shirt on me and almost laughed Will was going to kill me for destroying his shirt. "May I ask where you got the dress" "It used to be my nieces dress Miss" "Um okay" after his finished eating he let me get change. The dress fit perfectly and went just below my knees. Just long enough I thought. It smelt clean and hadn't been used for a long time. "You can wonder around the deck as long as you don't make trouble miss any trouble and I'll have to keep you down in the cells." "Okay Sir"

It was a 6 months since I momentarily joined the crew. They were starting to get used to me wondering around. I even got up the courage to eat with the crew and play poker and other games with them. I was half way through a game of Black Jack. Sudden Smith yelled "The pirate king is here to pick up the kid I'm guessing". I decided to stay and finished the game I was so close to winning there was no point of giving up now. After about finishing the game in half an hour I wondered to the top of the deck when one of the crew told me that my parents were here I was going to calm it as a lie when I saw my mother's ship beside the Scarlett Rose.

"Where are they Mr Jimmy?"

"Went into the Captain Rose's quarters about almost an hour ago Miss"

"Ooookayyy" I was about to go into the quarters when I heard my brother call "Hales is that you?"

"Will I will be back in a couple seconds." I ran below deck and grabbed my little bag and my grim brothers fairy tale book and ran back on to the deck and basically grabbed the rope and swinged across to my mother's ship. I ran towards my brother and hugged him.

"Oh my god Hayley get off me you making everybody stare"

"I missed you to William" as I poked my tongue at him. He just rolled my eyes at me.

"When you learn to swing from ship to ship. Mum's gonna freak when she finds out when you did that."

"Really Will where is your sense of adventure. One of the crew taught me how to do that. I know mum would freak but she has going to trust me that I wouldn't purposefully try and hurt myself Will."

"Hales how the heck are you still wearing a dress you been on ship for at least six months full of men's clothes?"

"Captain Rose does have family members that are girls you know. I meet his niece a few months ago you know?"

"Wow is he really as dark and mysterious as everybody says"

"You'll have to wait and see Will"

"But I'm your twin brother that's not fair argh"

"Wanna learn how to play Black Jack Will"

"Sure thing Sis"

Somehow we ended up down below the ship where Will room was. He fell asleep halfway through playing. I left the cards were they were because I knew later we would want to play with them again.

I walked into my little area and shut the door and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to fell a set of arms around me. When the haziness left my eyes I realised my mother was the one who was beside me as if she was gripping onto me for dear life and at any moment I could disappear. Even in her sleep she seemed like she was guarding me from the outside world. So I just laid there in her arms for her to wake up also. I was started to drift off once again when I saw her eyes open.

"Hello sweet daughter "I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Mum please doesn't cry. I don't like it when you cry" I saw a stubborn tear fall from her eye and other one until she was silently crying. I didn't even know I was crying. "These are happy tears Hayley I didn't know what I would of done if I lost you baby girl. As much as I love you father and your brother I don't know how much longer I could deal without my baby girl. I love you so much. I don't know what almost once before Hayley."

"I love you to Mama. What do you mean you almost lost me once?" I was really confused.

"You were only about two or three at the time. We were in England for a trip just to go back and see the English country side for a bit. We were staying in a cottage in countryside for a bit. It was winter and it was the most freezing weather I had seen in for years of living in the Caribbean all this time. I left you to sleeping on my couch in the sitting room when you brother decided to wake up and I went to run him and you a bath I knew you be up soon. Your brother was with me when I was running the bath and decided to go hide from me somewhere in the house. So when I was searching for him you had woken and up and noticed the back door of the cottage was open and decided to go exploring through the woods keeping in mind you had no shoes on and it was minus 0 that day and went out playing in the snow. Once I had you brother back I went to wake you and couldn't find you and noticed the back door was open and I couldn't found you anywhere. I had to get give you brother to the next door neighbours when I went to search for you when I did find you were blue in the face and your feet were starting to go blue I panic and scooped you up and alerted the neighbours that were ill and they took you to the doctors. It turned out you had mild hyperthermia and was close to having frostbitten toes I felt so guilty that I was that stupid to leave the door unlocked and open whilst having to small children. You were sick with a cold and a nasty cough for a couple weeks after that also so I kept you and you brother in my room on the ship ride home and the week that got back home to make sure neither of you got sick again. I was scared that you would have died from that I took me a couple months to let you wonder around again by yourselves again."

"I'm sorry Mum I don't mean to wonder off I just sometimes I can't help Mum"

"I know Sweetheart I know you and brother don't mean trouble it's just I can't help but worry about you to"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this is going have to be an author's note I don't know when I'll be posting next but I'll try to at least write a little parts of my story bit by bit and hopefully upload something in these coming weeks. If you reading this thanks and your feedback is always welcome xo


End file.
